


Tough Critic

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How else is she going to fight vampires -- harsh language?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Critic

**Author's Note:**

> For day_by_drabble's prompt:  
> Spring is sprung,  
> De grass is riz,  
> I wonder where dem birdies is?  
> De little birds is on de wing,  
> Ain’t dat absurd?  
> De little wing is on de bird!  
> (Anonymous, "Spring is Sprung")

"Spring is sprung and grass has riz  
where the Slayer's grave is."

"Really?" Buffy asked, brandishing her stake. "That's the best you can do?"

The vampire blinked.

"Okay, it rhymes. Sorta. But the meter is completely off there at the end. It should go tum te-tum te-tum te-tum."

The vampire bared its fangs and lunged. Buffy ducked neatly out of the way. The vampire turned for another try, but met Buffy's stake halfway. It exploded in a puff of dust.

Buffy slipped the stake into her pocket.

"Spring has sprung but there's no grass  
where the Slayer staked your ass."


End file.
